


【HSJ/凉知】パフューム(下)

by Maggiesoda



Category: Maggiesoda
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiesoda/pseuds/Maggiesoda





	【HSJ/凉知】パフューム(下)

知念在接到山田电话的时候，已经洗好澡躺在床上，正打开平板准备刷视频。本想着这几天没有工作，第二天可以好好赖个床。然而他接起山田的电话，就知道不可能了。  
“chi酱~救命啊！”  
知念把平板扣到床上，把电话换到左手，“怎么了吗？”  
山田可怜巴巴地说：“我的电脑又连不上网了，我检查过了，路由器没有问题，网线也正常啊！”  
“那你有没有看看是不是线路故障，邻居家是不是也断了呢？”知念眯了眯眼睛，摘掉隐形之后，看东西有些模糊。  
“都问过了，没有问题啊！”山田开始耍赖，“怎么办啊，我的游戏日常还没做呢！”  
“emmm……我现在就过去。”知念叹气，其实他心里明镜似的，八成又是让他过去的借口。  
“好啊好啊，那我等你啊！”电话那边的山田，声音肉耳可见般欢快起来。知念的眼前仿佛出现了一只摇尾巴的大金毛。  
“欠我一顿饭。”知念打开衣柜，掏出一件卫衣和一条黑色牛仔裤，他歪着脖子夹住电话，然后迅速地把裤子换好，然后又把手机开了扬声器，把上衣也换好。  
“债多不压身，都不知道多少顿了。”  
“你还好意思说，好了我先挂掉了，等下见。”知念拿起玄关处挂着的外套和钥匙出了门。  
晚上的交通状况还算顺畅，平时半小时的车程，不到20分钟就到了。知念下车裹了裹外套，快速钻进了山田家的单元门。楼下的安保早就认识了这个年轻人，挥手和他招呼了下，给他打开门让他赶快进去。  
知念笑着道谢，然后掏出山田家的门卡叫了电梯。山田站在门口，竖着耳朵听门外，在听到电梯的声音之后，立刻打开门。知念刚好举起手想要敲门，差点敲到山田的脑袋上。  
“哇！chi酱你终于来了~”山田一把拉住知念，把他扯进来。  
“emmm……”知念一头黑线，这人今天不太正常。  
山田看着知念换好鞋，然后赶紧拉着他去看电脑。知念脱了外套，凑过去研究故障，找了一圈，他终于发现电脑机箱的后插口网线是没插好的。他叹气把网线插回去，突然反应过来，网线插口的水晶头明明比USB接口结实很多，如果不是故意插拔，根本不可能自己掉落，所以……山田凉介那货居然骗他！  
知念从桌子底下爬起来，气呼呼地冲出去，“山田凉介，你给我滚过来！”  
山田从厨房端着一小盒蜜瓜进来，笑嘻嘻地看着知念，“chi酱怎么了？”  
知念一看他那副讨好的样子，脾气瞬间就没了。他对着山田翻了个白眼，然后走到他的面前，伸手指了指蜜瓜，又指了指自己的嘴。  
山田笑的特别甜，叉了一小块蜜瓜给他，“不生气了吧？”  
“想见我就直说呗，还骗我！”知念用力戳了他的额头，“长能耐了是吧？”  
“我要是直接让你过来，你肯定又找借口了。”山田把水果放到茶几上，自己腾出手抱住知念的腰，把人往沙发上带。  
知念顺着山田的力道坐在了他的大腿上，刚坐下有些不舒服，他又往里面蹭了蹭。  
山田吸了一口气，按住乱动的知念，“祖宗，别动。”  
“你干嘛这么急着找我来啊？”知念听话地坐着，但是一双小脚不安分地晃动。  
山田把头埋在他的劲窝处用力地嗅了嗅，有点疑惑地抬起头，“chi酱，你洗过澡来的？”  
知念伸手够了一下桌上的蜜瓜，往自己的嘴里塞了一块，像个小松鼠一般咀嚼，“对啊，接你电话的时候，我都躺下了。”  
“唔~味道不见了。”  
知念歪了歪头，不解地看着他，“什么啊？”  
山田又狠狠地嗅了一下，把知念放到沙发上，自己站起来，“你等我一下。”  
知念乖巧点头，抱着水果开开心心地吃。  
山田很快就拿着东西回来了，他把礼盒往知念面前一送，示意他接过去打开。知念放下手中的小叉子，接过来，拆开包装，就看到了一瓶和自己的一模一样的香水。  
“诶？我的还没用完啊！你怎么又买了？”  
山田在沙发扶手上坐下来，“我觉得你的那个好闻，就买了一瓶，谁知道我下错单了，买多了。”  
“ばか？”  
山田顺势把知念扑倒在沙发上，在他的嘴唇上啄了一口。“不是！”  
知念把香水放到茶几上，双手搂住了山田的脖子，以额头抵住他的，“你骗我来，就是为了给我香水吗？”  
“当然不是。”山田用鼻尖和他蹭了蹭，“还有很重要的事情要做。”  
知念轻轻触碰他的嘴唇，带着笑意问：“难道是打游戏吗？”  
山田掐了知念的腰侧，知念怕痒地躲了一下，“小坏蛋，你故意的吧？”  
“你猜呢？”  
“我可不猜~这么晚了，今晚住我这边吧。”山田叼住知念的下唇，含含糊糊地留人。  
知念反客为主，两个人缠绵了一下，知念才掐了掐他的脸蛋说：“我都过来了，你还想让我走啊？”  
山田笑得一脸满足，“那你先吃会东西，我去洗个澡。”  
知念乖乖点头。  
山田爬起来，又亲了一下知念的额头，然后进了浴室。  
平日里山田洗澡还挺快的，但是今天好半天也没出来。知念坐在沙发上一边看line群里发的消息，一边抬头盯着浴室方向。大酱不知道是不是无聊睡不着，在群里一张表情包接一张表情包地发。知念看着好玩，挨张存下来。正打算撩一下伊野尾，就听见浴室里传来了山田的呼叫。  
“侑李~”  
知念放下手机，走到门外应了声。  
“怎么了？忘拿东西了吗？”  
“帮我拿下身体乳呗，浴室里这罐用完了。”  
“卧室的收纳箱里吗？”  
“对。”  
知念很快取回来，敲敲门准备递进去。门被打开一条缝，知念还没反应过来，就连人带身体乳一起被扯了进去。  
“你干嘛！”知念本想瞪他一眼，结果瞥见这货就围了一条浴巾，脸瞬间就红了，“你不能穿好啊！”  
山田慢悠悠地打开身体乳，“你又不是没见过。”  
知念抬腿就踹，“少发情。”  
山田躲了一下，“我实话实说啊！”  
“自己弄吧，我出去了。”知念转身要走，刚迈出去一步，就被山田拦腰抱住，“别走啊。”  
知念也不挣扎，任由他在自己的卫衣上留下水印，“你是准备让我伺候你？”  
山田亲了亲他的脸颊，“是啊~”  
知念无奈地转身，刚想说话，就被山田捧住双颊吻住双唇。知念吃了一惊，本能地想惊呼一声，山田趁机将灵活的舌头伸进他的口中。  
毕竟是熟悉的山田式亲吻，知念很快就放松了身体，他主动搂住了山田的脖子，微微侧头，加深了这个吻。  
山田一只手扣住知念的头，另一只手掀开他的卫衣下摆，不断摩挲着他精瘦的腰肢。浴室里还充盈着山田刚刚沐浴后留下的暖气，混合了沐浴露的味道，让逼仄的空间里充满了暧昧的气息。  
山田略带薄茧的手在知念的腰侧留下特殊的触感，知念说不上是觉得凉还是怕痒，有些不自然地瑟缩。山田感受到了他的退避，强势地将他揽紧在怀里，不规矩的手更是变本加厉地向上探去。  
脊背在山田刻意的抚摸下变得敏感，知念忍不住嗯了一声。山田的呼吸随着知念声音慢慢加重，唇舌交缠的声音在狭小的空间里回荡。小半晌，知念伸手推了推山田，山田这才不舍地松开口。但是山田并没有离开太远，他像是小猫撒娇一般，一边蹭知念的鼻子，一边用舌尖舔知念那有些红肿的嘴唇。  
“松开，你一会儿要着凉了。”知念的声音带着鼻音，有着说不出的性感。  
“不，我的侑李好暖。”山田黏黏糊糊的样子让知念气不起来，毕竟平日工作忙，很少能像现在这样不管不顾的黏在一起。  
“那你把睡衣套上，我们去客厅。”知念放柔语气，带着点小撒娇的意味。  
山田两只手沿着知念牛仔裤的后腰钻进去，带着暗示意味地揉了揉知念的后臀，“穿了还得脱，多麻烦。”  
知念的脸颊一抹绯红，他抓住山田的手臂，狠狠掐了一下，“我出去了。”  
山田怎么可能让他出去，他收紧手臂将他禁锢在怀里，复又低头吻住他。只不过这一次，他一边亲吻，一边将人往浴缸方向带。  
知念被吻的有些意识飘忽，突然间有水从上方淋下来，吓了他一跳。稍高的水温让他打了个颤，刚想伸手推开山田，后者自己稍稍退开。山田拉着知念湿哒哒的卫衣，笑得不怀好意。  
“侑李你看，衣服都湿掉了。”  
知念狠狠瞪了他一眼，气急败坏地把卫衣脱下来，“你就是故意的吧！”  
山田立刻凑过去，把人困在冰凉的瓷砖前，“反正都湿了，那就再洗一次吧！”他一边说一边把花洒拿下来，对着知念浇下去。  
身前的温热和身后的冰凉，让知念忍不住打颤，然而山田并不给他反应的机会，另一只手快速地挑开了知念的裤扣，隔着柔软的棉质内裤覆盖在他微微抬头的欲望上。  
知念立刻伸手去阻止，却被山田抓住了手，强硬地按在自己的欲望上。知念的脸红了个彻底，尽管这不是两个人的第一次，但是知念还是感到羞耻。  
“你别得寸进尺。”知念咬着牙警告。  
山田表情没有变化，拿着花洒的那只手将花洒对准了知念胸前的小红豆，看着它在水流的刺激下慢慢充血变硬。两个人交叠的手明显感觉知念的下体已经慢慢变硬，山田贴着知念的嘴角亲了亲。  
“侑李你看它……”  
知念打断他的话，“闭嘴，要做就快点。”  
“遵命。”山田把花洒扔到一边，抓起知念的手拉至头顶按住，接着他的吻如雨点一般落在了知念的脸侧，耳边，颈侧，锁骨……  
知念被亲得呼吸渐渐急促，他在山田的身下轻微地挣动了几下，山田趁此把一条腿挤进他的腿间，曲起，然后慢慢磨蹭他的敏感处。  
“别……”知念被磨得越来越控制不了，他扬起脖子小声地抗议。  
山田埋头在知念的锁骨处，微微用力咬了一口，“我的小chi酱真不乖。”  
“滚……”知念还没说完，就被山田用力掐在他的腰侧，知念吃痛收了声。山田腾出手把他的牛仔裤和内裤都剥下来，他看着知念笑了笑，不知道从哪里摸过一个小玻璃瓶。知念眯起眼睛，看清楚了那个瓶子是那香水。  
“你！”知念大惊，推开山田就要跑，还没等迈出腿，就被山田抓回来。山田将他的双手反剪在背后，用腿把他压在墙上。  
“chi酱不乖哟~”山田用两指夹着香水的瓶子，沿着知念的脊背上下滑动。他用嘴咬开瓶盖，换了个握瓶的姿势轻轻在知念的蝴蝶骨处喷了两下。然后他凑过去轻轻嗅了嗅，伸出舌尖沿着蝴蝶骨的形状描摹。  
“你疯了吧！”知念挣扎两下，“香水能舔嘛！”  
山田没吭声，把香水沿着他的脊柱一直向下至那若隐若现的私密处，用力喷了几下。他把香水放在一边，伸出两指细细地把香水涂抹开，然后一点点向内探了探。知念的小腹收缩了一下，身体不自主地向墙上贴去。  
山田坏心眼的沿着穴口来回摩挲刺探，感受着知念不住地颤抖，他叼住知念的耳垂，用牙尖轻轻研磨，趁着知念不备，两只手指长驱直入。知念瞬间软了腿，他有些颤抖着吸气。  
“拿出去。”  
山田故意用两指在穴中打了个转，然后拔出来举到知念的面前，修长的手指上沾满了透明的液体，看起来有些色情。  
“像这样吗？”  
知念现在恨不得踢他一顿，可惜他动弹不得。山田把自己的浴巾扯下来，然后扶着自己已经勃起的巨物一点点地往他的穴口送。没有经过充分扩张的穴口对于容纳这样尺寸的巨物来说，稍稍有些吃力。山田一边往里送，一边感觉到被紧紧咬住。  
“嗯……”下身被撑开的感觉让知念感到不太舒服，他努力放松自己慢慢接纳山田，但是仍然控制不住嘤咛出声。  
这个带着甜腻的声音似乎是刺激了山田，他松开了钳制知念的手，改为双手掐着他的腰，然后狠狠把自己钉进去。  
“啊……”知念得到解放的双手紧紧贴在墙上，想要借此来缓冲山田带来的冲力。山田当然不可能给他这么做的机会，他拦腰把知念抱进怀里，让他全身的支撑点只在连接的位置。知念一口气还没喘匀，接下来就被山田的横冲直撞打碎了呼吸的节奏。  
两个人很久都没有这样放纵，好不容易不用顾虑明天是不是有工作，山田当然是怎么疯怎么来。他拉着毫无抵抗的恋人在浴室里变着花样的做，眼看着知念渐渐沉迷，山田就像是嗑了兴奋剂一样，更加卖力。  
也不知道是第几次，最后两个人坐在浴缸里，山田在后，知念在前，两个人还连在一起，山田的欲望一点没有消退的迹象。  
知念抓着浴缸壁呼呼地喘着气，眯着眼睛将头后仰靠在山田的肩膀上。山田舔吻着知念的耳蜗，下身一点点向内刺。  
“停……停下……”知念也只能嘴上拒绝。  
“chi酱~你知道我最喜欢这个香水的哪里吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“当然是中~调啊~”山田边说边向内顶了顶。  
知念向后一个肘击，但是丝毫没有任何力气，反倒被山田控制住，又是一顿欺负。  
“滚啊，你就是故意买多的吧！”  
山田捏住知念的下巴，把他所有的抱怨都吞进口中。  
夜还很长……


End file.
